


All This for Ten Credits?

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: 10 Credit Challenge, Boys in Chains, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Fishgoat<br/>10-Credit Fuck fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This for Ten Credits?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Qui-Gon Jinn pulled the cloak around him, guarding him from the chill and from discovery. It wouldn't do for a Jedi Master to be caught unawares in the lower levels of Coruscant's seedier districts. 

He couldn't help it. There was something he needed. And only one person to give it to him. 

His boots clicked along the worn plasteel walkway, his robe whipping in the breeze. Soon, he would get what he craved. 

A sudden sweat broke out on his face. He pulled his hood down further over his head, not wanting to be recognised. Force, if the Council ever found out.... 

He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. *There* was the place he was looking for. The Scarlet Crystal. And lounging in the open doorway, sillouetted by the light from inside, was the most beautiful, desirous creature he had ever seen, before or since. 

Qui-Gon strode towards the figure, never taking his eyes off the sensuous neck, the flat stomach, the delicate silver chains which caressed each wrist and disappeared into the waistband of the sheer pants that hid so little. Breathing harshly, he stopped in front of the doorway, which opened the way to so much pleasure. He shivered in anticipation. 

The object of his desire smiled coyly and licked his lips teasingly. 

"Yousa be wantin' da 10 credit fucken?"


End file.
